


To Celebrate in the Dark

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark makes a coding breakthrough, he celebrates with Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Celebrate in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5157695769/the-social-network-eduardo-mark-for-paradiseinside).

Mark’s fingers are always freezing after a coding spree, but they warm quickly on Eduardo’s skin. He climbs into bed, his sudden weight making Eduardo grunt, but his objections are fast overruled by the demanding press of Mark’s mouth. Mark kisses with the same ruthless efficiency that he applies to everything else. Eduardo doesn’t stand a chance.

Mark’s cold hands rest on his bare torso, but it isn’t long before they head south, his palm cupping Eduardo through his briefs. He slides Eduardo’s underwear down, followed by his own, and with a touch of spit he takes hold of them both at once. Erections trapped together, Mark jerks them off fast and rough, his other hand on Eduardo’s shoulder to pin him down against the mattress.

When Eduardo starts to groan in pleasure Mark kisses him to shut him up, biting roughly at his lips before claiming him with his tongue. Eduardo hitches his hips into Mark’s hand, knowing that when he’s like this - triumphant and demanding - it means he’s made a coding breakthrough. Leaving Eduardo bruised, spent and marked is his way of celebrating.

Eduardo comes quickly, and Mark finishes himself off by rutting against his thigh, his cock leaving sticky smears of pre-come over Eduardo’s skin. Eduardo’s hands cling to Mark’s body through the bulk of his sweatshirt, before Mark stills and grunts out his name as he spills against Eduardo’s body. Without another word, Mark rolls over, panting, onto his back.

He’s asleep within a minute, leaving Eduardo to clean up and collect his thoughts once more.


End file.
